Find out who your friends are
by shmibby
Summary: Logan and Quinn get stuck in a ditch, who will help get them out? song fic- to Find you who your friends are


Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101 or the song, you should know that

A/N: Okay so this isn't exactly a Quogan fic, more just friendship fic. I sorta like it, but read and review and let me know what you think. Also I should have a poll (if I did it right) on my profile page of songs I am thinking of writing song fics about, vote and let me know which one you would like to read first. Thanks!

**Find out who your Friends are**

_Run your car off the side of the road_

_Get stuck in a ditch out in the middle of nowhere_

"You know when I say put gas in the car, put gas in the car!" Quinn shrieked slamming the passenger side door and sitting on the car hood.

"You never said anything about gas," Logan protested, joining her. "And how does that have anything to do with us in a ditch?" He asked staring at the raised sides of the ditch on both sides of them.

"Well, if I hadn't been concentrating on the fuel gage, I would have noticed the deer sooner, you wouldn't have had to swerve and we wouldn't be stuck here!" Quinn pouted staring around. "Where are we anyway?"

Logan scanned the area. They had a dense forest across from them on the opposite side of the street and an open field behind them. Ahead all they saw was more of the same and the same with behind. As Logan sat and thought he realized they hadn't seen a house for miles.

"Logan?" Quinn asked snapping her fingers in his face.

"Uh… sorry," Logan glanced at her. "To answer your question, I have no freaking clue."

"Well lovely, now what?" Quinn went back to pouting.

"Uh…"Logan sighed. "Call someone?" He suggested shrugging.

"Like who?" Quinn asked

"I don't know how about those people we call our friends?" Logan joked.

"We're sort of in the middle of nowhere and they do have lives." Quinn pointed out. "Chase had a meeting for his latest play tonight, Zoey had a fashion design meeting, and Lola and Michael were having a romantic night, remember?" She rambled ticking off her friends on her fingers.

"Well I'm calling anyway, maybe they'll help somehow." Logan said, pulling out his cell and hitting Michael's number.

_Or get yourself in a bind; lose the shirt off you back_

_Need a floor, need a couch, need a bus fare._

"Hey, man." Logan said as Michael answered.

"Logan, man what's up?' Michael asked he was sitting on the front porch of his and Lola's place as he waited for her to get home from work.

"Uh… gotta favor to ask." Logan hesitated.

"What's that?"

"Well, me and Quinn were out and about and we sorta ended up in a ditch." Logan said sighing. "We're sort of stuck and we were wondering if you could help us out?"

"Where are you?" Michael asked quickly.

"Good question, somewhere off highway 27," Logan answered. " I know you and Lola are supposed to have a dinner date and everything…" he trailed off

"No, problem, I'll head out as soon as Lola gets back." Michael replied without hesitation. "Just don't go anywhere."

Logan laughed. "Don't think that will be a problem, thanks man."

"No problem, be there soon hopefully," Michael smiled snapping his phone shut, just as Lola pulled in the drive. She got out and sat next to him, pecking him on the cheek.

"Ready for dinner?" she asked, sweetly resting her head on his shoulder.

"Change of plans, Quinn and Logan are in a ditch somewhere on highway 27; they need our help." Michael replied watching Lola for a reaction. "Logan just called."

"Oh," Lola sighed, she was really looking forward to dinner, but as she was about to protest a memory popped into her head, a very distinct one.

Flashback

The clouds were dark; thunder could be heard in the distance, lightening streaked across the sky. Just as the storm of the century was about to hit, Lola and Michael stood on the street staring at a familiar house.

"We can't," Lola whined, turning back to the car.

"We have to; we can't live in the car." Michael sighed, catching Lola's arm and pulling her back.

"But I don't want to impose," She sighed. "Plus it's…" she felt tears in her eyes.

She hated this, she was so embarrassed. A week ago she and Michael had been evicted from their apartment. They both were unemployed, both trying to obtain their dreams of a famous actress and athlete. Both those dreams weren't exactly paying off and now they had no home. They had been sleeping in their car, till Michael finally suggested they go to Quinn and Logan for help yesterday, if only to ask for one night inside. Lola was so embarrassed, but they were their best friends and she knew she could count on them or at least she hoped.

Lola nodded her head and followed Michael back o the door, just as the sky let loose. They stood on the front porch and rang the doorbell. A minute later Quinn answered.

"Oh, hey guys." She greeted cheerfully. "Come in." she ushered them inside. They stood just inside the door and looked around. Logan and Quinn's place was magnificent, a grand foyer, huge marble staircase, more rooms then they could count. It was good to have money, Lola concluded.

"Hey," Logan came down the steps and joined them at Quinn's side. "What's up?"

"Uh…" Michael stammered, looking at everywhere but his two friends. "We need to ask for a favor."

"Sure anything," Quinn replied smiling, but her face fell when she saw the scared, upset look on Lola's face. "Hey, what wrong?" She asked walking to Lola's side.

Lola took one look at Quinn's caring eyes and broke down, sobbing into her shoulder. Quinn, shocked, patted her back, trying to calm her down. "Here, let's go in the living room and we can talk." She led them all into the sitting room. Michael and Lola sat on the couch, Quinn next to them. Logan took a seat directly across.

"What's going on?" he asked, he was confused and slightly scared.

"Well…"Lola took a deep breath. "We lost our apartment last week, we couldn't pay the rent and we've been living in the car and we just wanted to know if we could stay one night with you and then we'll be gone and out of your hair, promise," Lola ranted not taking a pause, afraid of what their response would be, she stared shaking. Michael draped his arm around her shoulder.

Quinn took a second to process Lola's words and then dragged her into a huge hug. "Of course you can stay here." She cooed.

"Thanks so much," Michael said, still averting his gaze. "We'll be gone in the morning."

"What!? No!" Quinn's head shot up, she shared a glance with Logan who nodded.

"No, you're staying here till your back on your feet. And no you don't owe us anything. You're our friends and we would be happy to help." Logan declared.

"But…"Michael began lifting his head.

"No, we have more room then we need. Take a guest room, stay as long as needed. We'll be glad to have you guys around, like old times." Logan laughed.

"Thank you," Lola cried hugging Logan tight, causing him to laugh with shock.

End Flashback

Lola sighed, they had lived with Logan and Quinn for six months and not once did they protest or try to make them leave. They had been so generous (something Lola was sure was all Quinn's doing), so the least they could do was go hunt down their car.

"Let's go!" Lola declared, heading for the car, Michael close behind.

_This is where the rubber meets the road_

_This is where the cream is gonna rise_

_This is what you really didn't know_

_This is where the truth don't lie_

Logan hung up the phone and turned to Quinn. "Michael and Lola are on their way." He said smirking, only to find Quinn on the phone.

"Really? Thanks so much Zo," she squealed, as she clicked off. "What?" She asked turning to Logan.

"I said Michael and Lola are on their way." He restated. "Did you call Zoey?"

"Yeah, her and Chase are on their way." Quinn smiled.

"Awesome!" Logan cheered leaning back.

"Now what?" Quinn asked watching him.

"Well, we have some time and we are stuck in the middle of nowhere, so we could…." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You think of nothing else." Quinn laughed, lying next to him.

"You knew that when you married me. "He laughed leaning up and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

_You find out who your friends are_

_Somebody's gonna drop everything_

_Run out and crank up the car_

_Hit the gas, get there fast_

_Never stop to think, "What's in it for me?"_

_Or its way to far'_

_They just show up with their big old heart_

_You find out who your friends are_

Zoey hung up the phone and went to the kitchen where Chase was eating a snack and reading the paper. "We gotta go." She announced, putting on her shoes.

"Go where?" Chase asked.

"Logan and Quinn are in a ditch somewhere. Quinn called, they need our help." She said tying her shoes.

"Oh," Chase responded. "I have that meeting in a hour though." He said hesitantly.

"So? Call and say you have a family emergency. I already called the agency and told them, they were fine with it." Zoey laughed grabbing his paper. "Our friends need our help, let's go fuzzy head." She said folding the paper, she knew he hated that name and it usually got him to do what she wanted.

"Alright," Chase replied standing. "I'll call in the car, come one."

"Good boy," Zoey kissed his cheek and headed for the door.

"What am I a dog now?" Chase laughed following her out.

_Everybody wants to slap your back_

_Want to shake your hand _

_When you're up on top of that mountain_

_But let one of those rocks give way then you slide back down, look up_

_And see who's around then._

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but it's an emergency," Chase said. "Yeah, alright, thanks." He closed the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"They mad?" Zoey asked as they stopped at a red light.

"No, I don't think so," Chase said. "Don't care if they are, "he laughed. He watched the trees fly by as they sped back up, his mind reeling along with them.

Flashback

It was opening night of his first big production. He had written the script, directed the entire thing and now it was time to unveil it. He was shaking so bad he could barely stand backstage. He was terrified to look out in the audience; sure this wasn't Broadway but It was the main theater in town. All the big productions played here, so it was a big deal to him.

Finally he sighed and peeked out, his heart dropping. There was maybe fifty people tops in the chairs, scattered throughout. He was about to turn, call off the whole thing and collapse in chair and cry, when he caught a glance at the people in front row.

There sat Logan, Quinn, Lola, Michael and of course Zoey. They all waved and gave him thumbs up, wide smiles across their faces. He waved back, trying to smile back, but he saw them notice. They looked around, and shrugged their shoulders. Logan mouthed. "Who cares? Show them!" and pointed at the stage.

Chase smiled for real, waving back. The production actually went really well. And the people, who did show, gave him compliments as they left. Chase smiled and thanked them all before finally joining his friends. "Not the crowd I was hoping for." He sighed.

"Who cares? That was great!" Michael announced. "Plus now words out and you'll pack the house soon enough." Lola added.

"But tonight, I think we need to go have some fun." Logan announced, throwing his arm around Chase's shoulders. "Drinks on me!" Everyone cheered and followed him and Chase out the door.

End Flashback

Zoey laughed watching Chase's slackened face. She could tell he was thinking, he looked really cute when he was deep in thought. She turned back to the road letting her own thoughts wander.

Flashback

Her first big fashion show of entirely her own designs, in New York. She couldn't be more excited. The place was full to capacity, she smiled watching all the major designers chat and noticing the reports and journalists taking their seats.

Her smile brightened when she saw the five people in front waving and cheering at her. She laughed and waved back before going to check on the models. The show went great, or so she thought.

The next day she read the reviews and dissolved in tears. They thought it was "interesting," but nothing new. Some said her designs were too "out there," and wouldn't sell. She cried on Chase's shoulder for hours before Lola, Quinn, Logan and Michael showed up. They sat with her bashing all the reviews, saying they were idiots and didn't know good fashion if it had bit them in the butt.

She smile and laughed with them. "Don't worry Zoe; they'll see what they're missing soon enough." Lola offered patting her back.

"In the mean time, I say we go and have some fun, show them that they don't count and you don't care." Logan suggested. Everyone laughed always Logan solution, partying and drinks. But no one objected because it might not be new or different but it always worked.

End Flashback

Zoey laughed, turning on the highway. Chase gave her a questioning look, but she just shook her head before turning her eyes to the sides and watching for the car.

_This aint where the road comes to an end_

_This aint where the bandwagon stops_

_This is just one of those times when _

_A lot of folks jump off_

Ten minutes later Chase pulled out his phone and dialed Michael. He picked up on the second ring. "You looking for them too?" he asked.

Michael laughed. "Yeah, we're on the hunt for the lost lambs," he joked.

"Lambs?" Chase laughed Quinn maybe but not Logan. "Well if you find them let us know."

"No problem, same goes for you." Michael said, closing his phone and returning his gaze back to the road sides.

_When the water's high_

_When the weather's not so fair_

_When the well runs dry_

_Who's gonna be there?_

It started to pour, the sky letting loose everything it had. Logan and Quinn retreated to inside the car, where they resumed their previous activities.

Zoey splashed through puddles, her eyes still peeled for any sign of their car. Just as she was getting discouraged she saw flashing head lights on the side of the road, so she pulled over, realizing it was Michael.

Michael got out and pointed over a little way up the road and Zoey saw it was their car in the ditch. She laughed, parked and got out, Chase following.

_You find out who your friends are_

_(yeah, yeah)_

_You find out who your friends are._

They walked over and slid down to the car, Michael rapped on the window, raining pelting his head. Logan and Quinn jumped, both had been fast asleep, but woke up when they heard the knocking. Both of their faces broke into identical grins when they saw who it was. They sat up, gesturing them all to get in and out of the rain.

Chase and Michael climbed in the front while Zoey and Lola joined Quinn and Logan in the back. "Hope we aren't interrupting anything." Lola teased. Quinn smacked her. "No, we had been driving all day and then we got stuck in here, we were tired."

"How did you end up in this ditch anyway?" Chase asked curiously.

"Well it's his fault," Quinn pointed at Logan who shook his head. "He refused to stop and get gas and I was watching the gage and wasn't able to warn him about the deer, which caused him to swerve and drive us into here." Quinn explained.

"What, Logan couldn't see the deer?" Michael asked laughing.,

"It ran out front!" Logan protested. "I had a split second decision, hit it or swerve, I swerved." He added angrily.

"Yeah, yeah," Michael laughed. "Alright, so how are we getting them out of here, Chase?" He asked.

Chase raised his eyebrow. "I don't know, I write plays, how should I know how to get this thing out of here?"

"Well don't look at me," Michael protested. "I don't have anything to move a car with." He glanced at the girls who just laughed.

"So why did we call you again?" Logan asked leaning back in his seat.

"Cause we're the only idiots who would come out to help." Lola said.

"Yeah, you're a great help, by the way." Logan retorted.

"Alright, why don't we do this, I saw a cute motel right before the highway. We can spend the night there and then come back here in the morning with a tow truck." Zoey suggested. "Quinn and Logan can ride with us."

"Did you happen to see any bars?" Logan asked, he so needed a drink after all this.

"Actually, yes," Zoey answered.

"Then I'm in," he said sitting up. Everyone laughed before all agreeing. "I'll pay," Chase volunteered.

"Even better," Logan cheered opening the door. Everyone followed suit, entering the rain and heading for the car that weren't in the ditch, actually the girls were running.

"I swear we get ourselves into this stuff just so we can have an excuse to hang out and drink." Michael laughed watching the girls.

"Well, there are no better people I'd rather do it with." Chase replied, clapping his two friends on the shoulders and walking to the cars.

_Ruin your car off the side of the road_

_Get stuck in the ditch way out in the middle of nowhere_

_Or set yourself in a bind, lose the shirt off your back_

_Need a floor, need a couch, need a bus fare_

_Man I've been there_

_Oooh yeah_

A/N: alright not the best, but it came to me so I wrote it. Let m know what you think, review please.


End file.
